


sad days

by granpappy



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Really lol, Single Chapter, Smut, bottom wooseok, protective shinwon, soft, top yuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granpappy/pseuds/granpappy
Summary: Yuto is an idiot who forget's Wooseok's birthday and Wooseok thinks Yuto doesn't want him anymore, feelings ensue.





	sad days

**Author's Note:**

> it's super late, i don't feel like cleaning this up and i needed wooyu in my life, the content is def lacking :(

One thing that has always been special about their group was how close the maknaes were, not only physically but in birthdays too. All three were born in the same month of the same year only just a few days between them, it wasn’t that hard to forget. Which is why Wooseok was feeling a bit hurt when ten days passed without Yuto saying or doing anything (he was hopeful) Sure they all celebrate their birthday on Yutos’ just because it’s more convenient, especially with their hectic schedule, but he wasn’t expecting Yuto to forget. Wooseok was busy with his separate schedule, so the blame isn’t entirely on just Yuto, but still, phones exist right? 

To say Wooseok was hurt was an understatement, he was hoping that maybe he had a surprise for him and that’s why he was taking so long, but when the days went by and nothing happened, his heart sank. The milk couple weren’t really known for being touchy or cutsey in front of the other members, or just in general, mainly because the boys were too shy to do any of that in front of their hyungs, but that doesn’t mean Wooseok didn’t crave it. 

The two boys had gotten really close during pentagon maker. When Yuto was mentioned as one of the people that could be eliminated, Wooseok cried. He couldn’t imagine going through this without Yuto by his side, it hurt too much to think about. During that time was when Wooseok really figured out his true feelings for the japanese boy. 

Wooseok is knocked out of his trance by Shinwon sitting next to him and handing him a water bottle. “Why the long face kid?”

“Nothing special.” Shinwon follows his line of vision and sees Yuto and Kino sitting together, watching something on his phone and laughing. “Ah you're jealous? You shouldn’t be.” 

“Not so much jealous.” he sighs, looking away and leaning back on the wall. Not only had he forgot his birthday but he also hasn’t talked to Yuto since the older’s birthday, Wooseok missed him. “Just worried i guess.” Shinwon leaned closer and took a sip of water. “About what?” Wooseok really wouldn’t share his relationship worries with the members because he thinks they probably wouldn’t understand but Wooseok is sad and Shinwon is here. 

“I think Yuto probably doesn’t like me anymore, I mean I’d understand if he didn’t, he’s probably bored of me or something.. ” Wooseok was genuinely sad and worried that his relationship with his best friend was going to end and all Shinwon did was laugh. Shinwon couldn't help it though. Wooseok looks so sad and pouty that it was hard not to laugh. “I'm sorry for laughing but how could you think he doesn’t want to be with you anymore? Did something happen?” Shinwon was actually worried, not only because he doesn’t want to see his favorite maknae sad but also what would them breaking up do to group? 

“I-it’s gonna sound stupid,” he pouted, cheeks puffed out and eyes a bit watery. “Just tell me, I promise I won’t laugh.” Wooseok sighed and glanced back at Yuto, who was laughing loudly and leaning closer to Kino. “W-well he forgot my birthday” 

“Ho-”

“I know, but I also haven't talked or seen him since his birthday..” Shinwon could tell this wasn’t a time for jokes, he hasn’t ever seen Wooseok this sad, except for when he talks about his family. To be honest, Shinwon was really peeved at Yuto, he got Kino a gift but couldn’t remember Wooseok? 

“Why haven’t you said anything or try to talk with him?” Wooseok bit his lip and glanced around the practice room, “ I thought that maybe it would pressure him and stress him out and I just didn’t want to be a burden, plus I had my schedule with Kuanlin...” To be clear, Yuto has never made him feel like he was a burden or that he didn’t want Wooseok around, technically these were all Wooseoks fears, Shinwon knew that but he wasn’t having it. Sure they were both maknaes but Wooseok was the actual baby of the group, Shinwon’s son, his baby, his cinnamon apple. Wooseok was the only member that he could genuinely mess around with and would do it right back, Wooseok doesn’t get annoyed with Shinwon, he gets even. Wooseok is his best friend. Shinwon was actually hurt for him, he was getting up to talk to Yuto when Wooseok jumped up and held his arm. “Please just forget it, I was just venting I’ll deal with it, please.” 

Usually Shinwon wouldn’t listen to Wooseok and march right up to Yuto and say ‘What the fuck man?’ but Wooseoks’ eyes were so watery they were on the brink of falling, so Shinwon didn’t, instead told Hui Wooseok wasn’t feeling good and took him back to the dorm.

  
  


* * *

Yuto looked up when he saw Wooseok stand up quickly with Shinwon, he figured they were messing around again, but when Shinwon whispered to Hui and pulled Wooseok out of the practice room, he thought maybe something was wrong. 

“What’s up with them two?” Kino asked, pausing the video and putting his phone down. Yuto stared at the door and shrugged. “I’m not sure, I mean I haven’t really talked to him or seen him in a while..” he scratched his head. Yuto flinched with the hard smack on his arm suddenly. “Why not, that makes no sense?” he shrugged again. “I don’t know, I mean he’s been kind of quiet so I just assumed he wanted some privacy.” Kino rolled his eyes and sighed, “Well when was the last time you actually talked to him?” Yuto thought hard, and not a lot came to his brain. 

“Mmm, i’m guessing my birthday..” he immediately felt bad, he doesn’t even know how he went that long without Wooseok. “No way, that was like two weeks ago. What about his birthday, you didn’t talk to him then either?” Yuto thought about it for a second and quickly smacked Kino, his face turned pale and he felt himself go stiff. He looked at Kino, who was confused about the smack. “I forgot his birthday and I haven't talked to him since mine.” he whispered, he couldn’t believe how big of an idiot he was. Kinos eyes grew wide and smacked Yuto again. “How did you forget, you even got me a gif- oh my god you got me a gift but you forgot about Wooseok, oh my god that’s why Shinwon looked so upset, oh my god Shinwon is gonna kill you, how can you forget, how dumb are you ohmy-” 

“Please stop I know..” he ran his hands over his face over and over again. 

Since Wooseok and Shinwon already left he knew Hui wasn’t going to let anyone else leave so he would have to wait until practice was over. He can’t even begin to wonder how Wooseok was feeling right now, ugh he can just picture his pink eyes that hold back tears and his pouty mouth and oh shit - he really messed up big time. “How do I even make it up to him? Can I even make it up to him?” he looked up to Kino who was also looking extremely worried about his close friend. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I mean you didn’t even talk to him for two weeks.” Yuto nodded, he felt his throat close and his eyes water. How did he let himself mess up this badly.

“Do you have any ideas on how to make it up to him?” he shook his head no, Kino sighed. “What about something,, intimate?” Yuto shook his head no. “We don’t have any free days coming up and Wooseok and I are really bad at sneaking out, Hui always catches us.” he pouts. A date would be a good idea, but he needed something now. Kino shook his head and leaned in closer. “I mean intimate, intimate. Ya know like se-” Yuto turned beet red and covered his friends mouth. They had never really did any of _that_ before, they never really had privacy.

Yuto has definitely thought of Wooseok that way before, he gets chills sometimes just watching how Wooseok eats or touches something. 

“We’ve never really did anything like that, I mean we kiss and that’s pretty much it, but it’s always kind of short since we’re never alone..” he mumbled the last part, face glowing an even darker red. Kino was shocked, completely but at the same time it was kind of cute. “Well then why don’t you try to make it up to him that way.” he stated matter of factly. Yuto choked and shook his head. “I don’t think Wooseok is into that..” Kino rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Trust me, he’s into that. You’re both young and you don’t have to go all the way, just have some fun..” Yuto groaned, thinking about Wooseok in that way made his body feel hot. 

“I don’t know, it would be weird with everyone in the dorm…” Kino nodded and suddenly stood up “Hui hyung can we get food after practice please, please, please.” he curls up to Hui’s side and snuggles. “Ooh and then we can go to the arcade.” Hongseok shouts.”There’s some new shops too…” Hyojong added, sitting up. Kino keeps snuggling into Hui’s side and wraps his arms around him. Hui pretends to be annoyed while Jinho just laughs. Hui sighs but finally agrees. 

“Alright we’ll practice one more time and go. What should we eat?” All the members start yelling out different foods they want to eat, ignoring Hui. Kino looks at Yuto and winks. 

* * *

After practice Yuto walked into the dorm quietly knowing he’ll have to talk to Shinwon and somehow get Wooseok to talk to him. “Hey hyung, we’re all getting food and going to the arcade right now, get up.” Kino pulled Shinwon up giving him a knowing look and pushed him out the door along with the rest of the members, saving Yuto. They felt bad they had to leave Wooseok but Kino convinced everyone to just go. Yuto was relieved with the help but he was also fucking nervous. Kino slipped him a small black bag and closed the door, locking it. 

Yuto paced outside of Wooseoks room for what felt like hours but was only five minutes. He took a deep breath and finally walked in slowly. Wooseok was under the blanket, facing the wall, his phone light lowly dimmed through the blanket. He looked so soft and cuddly and suddenly his heart hurt. It felt like it had been forever since he saw, felt Wooseok and in a way it had been. He felt his eyes water and moved closer, forcing himself to fit behind Wooseok and wrapped his arms around his waist. Wooseok flinched and slowly moved to see who it was, or who he hoped it was. Wooseoks big puppy eyes grew wide when he saw it was Yuto, and honestly Yuto would be lying if he said he didn’t fall in love again. Yuto dragged his finger across Wooseoks jaw, neck, and up to his lips. Wooseok was feeling so many emotions, he genuinely missed Yuto so much, his rough but somehow soft hands, his deep voice and his airy laugh. He felt his eyes water and looked away, facing the wall again. As much as he missed him, he was still hurt and scared that Yuto didn’t want him anymore.

“I’m so sorry seok..” he tightened his arms around his waist and leaned closer. Wooseok moved to give Yuto room, but doesn’t say anything. “I missed you so much.” Yuto tries again, nothing. Yuto climbs over Wooseok and sits on his waist, holding Wooseoks’ wrists down. The younger still not looking at Yuto. 

“I’m so so sorry Seok, I know I can’t make it up to you. I’m such an idiot, really. My mind has just been so blank lately, and I know that’s no excuse, but holy shit I missed you so so much.” Wooseok stayed quiet, eyes watering again but looking at anything other than Yuto. Yuto sighed and leaned down, kissing Seok’s cheek and getting up, walking to the door.

“I thought you didn’t want me anymore.” he said it so softly that Yuto almost didn’t hear him. He can’t believe he made Wooseok feel this way, after everything, he supposes it’s not so far out but to think he thought Yuto didn’t want him was.. Unbelievable. He felt his throat close and his own eyes water. He slowly turned towards his lover and cried. 

“I’ll always want you.” his hands softly moves to the others cheeks and wiped his tears. “ I love you so much and that will never change, I promise. I love you so much.” Yuto leans down to Wooseok who’s still laying down and kisses his cheek. Wooseok finally looks at him and tears fall from both set of eyes. 

Yuto kisses his lips softly and sighs, he missed him so much. Wooseok pulls him closer and wraps his arms around Yuto’s neck and plays with the hairs on his neck. Yuto lightly licks Seok’s bottom lip and the younger whines, opening his mouth for the older. Wooseok let’s Yuto take over and doesn’t fight him. The kiss becomes more aggressive and it has Wooseok pulling away. 

“T-the members, they-”

“They’re gone. We’re alone.” Yuto starts kissing along his jaw and down his jaw, leaving little nips and bites along the way making the younger whine and moan. Yuto goes back to his lips, kissing deeply, for as long as they can, until they run out of breath, Yuto pulling away first. Their lips plump and shiny. Yuto can feel his pants growing tighter and moves to sit on top of Wooseoks waist again, pulling the blanket off. Wooseok whines at the friction, looking away embarrassed, flush face that makes Yuto grow harder. 

“Can I?” the older asks, playing with the hem of the youngers hoodie, he looks away but nods anyways. Yuto wastes no time taking his hoodie off and kissing his chest, leaving marks that he knows Wooseok will hate later, but right now he doesn’t seem to mind. Wooseok is quietly whining and thrashing around, messing with Yuto’s hair or really anything, as long as he can touch him.

“Please” he whispers and Yuto is back on his lips again pulling his own shirt off. Their hands roam but stop when Yuto reaches the waistband of Seok’s boxers. They pull away and look at each other, he kisses Yuto and nods, continuing to kiss down the olders neck and biting hard under his ear, making him moan. His boxers come off and his face is beet red, Yuto moves down and pushes his thighs out of the way, kissing the insides of his thighs and leaving dark blue marks and Wooseok moans loudly. Yuto loves how loud he is already and hopes to hear it all night. 

He slowly wraps his hand around the youngers shaft and Wooseok throws his head back with a whine. Yuto gently licks the tip, just to try it out. He’s never done anything like this but Seokie really seemed to like it, so he keeps going, licking the underside, along the vein and back to the tip. Wooseok is already gripping the sheets and is out of breath. 

Yuto licks the tip again before slowly putting more into his mouth, swallowing him. Wooseok’s back arches with a moan and moves to pull Yuto’s hair. He starts to slowly bob his head, still using his tongue. Wooseok is already a mess, whining and thrusting his hips. Yuto holds his hips down and deep throats him. Yuto doesn’t mind the slight sting in his throat, he kind of like it. He starts bobbing his head faster, moaning and sucking harder. Wooseok has no idea what to do with himself, he knows he’s being loud, but he just can’t help it, he feels too good. 

Yuto let’s go with a pop and looks at Wooseok, just the sight of seeing each other so wrecked when they hardly even did anything makes them need each other more. Wooseok pulls Yuto up and gives him a deep, long kiss. “Please, please Yuto.” he whines, pulling his bottom lip. Yuto groans and goes back down. He takes his pants off and pulls out the bag Kino gave him earlier, finding a small tube of lube and five condoms. Wooseok moans watching Yuto taking the contents out of the bag. It was such a reassurance that Yuto thought of him in that way and wanted him just as much as he wanted him. Yuto pours a generous amount on his fingers and puts his head between the youngers pretty thighs again. 

“Please, please, please” Wooseok whispered. Yuto gently pushed his middle finger into Wooseoks hole and placed tender kisses on his thigh, massaging with the other hand. Wooseok whimpered and tensed at the sudden intrusion. Yuto massaged until he was ready for the second. “You have to relax baby.” he nodded, eyes clenched and knuckles white. Yuto started scissoring to stretch Wooseok out more and gave more attention to his straining member, licking, kissing and finally taking the whole thing in his mouth. Wooseok arched his back and let out a low whine, breathing hard. Yuto added a third finger, just to be safe and by the loud moan he received, he figured it was more than okay. Yuto knew that they weren't going to go that long since they were both virgins but he wanted to make this so good for his boyfriend. Yuto hollowed out his cheeks and moved his fingers deeper to find his sweet spot, after a minute he finally found it and bobbed his head faster, the same speed as his fingers. Wooseok arched his back with a deep groan and pulled on Yuto’s hair. 

“Yu- Yu- ugh” he moaned “I-” Yuto pulled off with a kiss and took his fingers out. Wooseok whined and chased his fingers, feeling empty without it. Yuto added more lube and rolled the condom on. He moved up to Wooseok’s face and gave him a long deep kiss. “I love you, I love you so much.” he whispered, “are you ready?” Wooseok nodded and placed kisses down the others neck, nipping on his ear. Yuto sighed and slowly pushed his tip in, watching the others face to make sure he was okay. Wooseok took a deep breath, and nodded. Yuto pushed in more and groaned, he wasn’t even all the way in yet, but he felt so good, so warm and so tight. Yuto bit Wooseok’s bottom lip and started kissing again, finally bottoming out. 

“You can move now.” Yuto slowly pulled out and slowly went back in, they both let out a low groan and breathed each other in. “You feel so good, You’re so good, taking all of me in.” Yuto whispered, he didn’t mean too, but the words kept fumbling out. “You're so pretty. I love you.” Wooseok moaned after every praise “faster please.” Yuto picked up the pace incredibly fast, the bed was squeaking, their skin was slapping together, their loud moans meshing together. Wooseok puts his legs around Yuto’s waist pulling him deeper, hitting his spot, over and over again. Wooseok let out a long, high pitched moan and kissed Yuto deeply. Yuto moved even faster if possible, going in at the same angle every time. Woosoek was a shaking mess, biting Yutos neck and pulling his hair. After a few more thrusts Wooseok finished on both of their chests, shaking slightly and flushed red skin. Yuto thrusted a few more times and came in the condom. He slowly pulled out and kissed Wooseok all over, slowly collapsing next to him. 

He played with Wooseok’s long fluffy hair, when Woosoek suddenly turned to him, tears in his eyes. “Did I hurt you?” he worried but Wooseok just shook his head, a smile on his face. 

“I just love you so much. I’m so happy I have you.” he shyly looked away, hiding his face in Yuto’s chest. He pushed his chin up and gave him a long deep kiss that left Wooseok moaning. 

“I love you so much more.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want to help me fix this or have any ideas on how to make it better, we can help each other to make more wooyu content. ill probably clean this in the morning lololo.


End file.
